mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Virgo
Earth Virgo GB145BS is owned by Teru Saotome,He got it from a girl when he fractured his ankle. Anime Earth Virgo GB145BS and Teru Saotome has been only seen as a secondary character,however in Episode 34,"Shine,Virgo"Teru Saotome and Earth Virgo battle Ginkga and lose,and that does make Teru Saotome a "main character".Teru and Earth Virgo GB145BS,has also appeared in episode 40,where they battle Ryutaro and lose,but they barely pay attention to both of them. Game Earth Virgo was first released in Wave 3, but was later rereleased in Wave 5. It is a Stamina type. Stats Pieces Face Bolt:Virgo The Face on this Beyblade depicts Virgo,a star constellation,that supposed to be a girl carrying 1 wheat in each hand,however,this seems like nothing about a girl ballet dancing,but,Teru uses Virgo like a person who shines bright,just like the constellation,Virgo's star,Spica,which shines the brightest.Virgo's symbol is a shooting star,and its featured on the Beyblade's Face and Clear Wheel. Energy Ring:Virgo The regular release of Virgo,is a translucent yellow-green,featuring shooting stars on the top and bottom. Mold Variations The original mold of Virgo fits metal rings,but doesn't fell very tight.But the mold for the double pack and Night Virgo has a better tightness,Night Virgo's is the tightest. Fusion Wheel:Earth The Metal Wheel Earth was first released with Earth Eagle 145WD.Earth is circular,but it gets smaller as it goes up,it has 2 small spikes near the middle,and has 2 moderate gaps in the remaining of the 4 divided sides.Earth is very similar to Flame,except that Earth is a lot thicker and has a moderate shield for its spin track.Earth is specially designed to get hit.It's the heaviest Metal Wheel in Metal Fight and Metal Fusion,so even if a huge strike attack hits it,the attacker will significantly lose its stamina,while Earth gives the capabilities of giving Defense,Stamina and Balance. Spin Track:GB145 GB145 stands for Gravity Ball 145.It's actually the Spin Track 145 with 4 metal balls and 2 that moves.This Spin Track is especially good for Defense and Balance,It isn't the best for Stamina,Because the metal balls will move to the side wherever it tilts,causing it to be pressurized and will tilt more and hit the floor,thats why Earth Virgo has a good Balance tip. Performance Tip:Ball Spike Ball Spike is really just a ball with a spike,the spike will make a good Balance,and when it looses its Balance,the ball kicks in and works its way to get it back on the spike (Wide Ball does better at this).If a Bey with Ball Spike gets hit hard,the ball will touch the ground a push the Bey back up and hit the attacker back like a counter move. Ball Spike is a great choice for Defense and stamina,but it does have some problems for its balance. WD and other tps outclass it. Gallery VIRGO (2).jpg EARTH (3).jpg GB145 (3).jpg BS (2).jpg Trivia *Alongside with Burn Fireblaze, Scythe Kronos and Phantom Orion, this bey has the most stamina stars: 16. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Beyblade Merchandise Category:Stamina Beys Category:Earth Wheel Category:B Category:S